warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Inferno Pistol
The Inferno Pistol, also called an Infernus Pistol amongst the Space Marines of the Blood Angels Chapter, is a small hand-held Melta Weapon that has an overall effective range that is only about 25% that of its counterparts, the Meltagun and the Multi-Melta. These rare and often exquisitely-crafted pistols are capable of cutting through almost any known type of armour. History The first Inferno Pistols were created by specially-trained Artificers of the ancient Mechanicum using ancient human technology dating from before the Age of Strife that is no longer publicly available in the Imperium of Man. Inferno Pistols are relics that are almost impossible for anyone within or outside the Imperium to reproduce. Arcane processes compact standard fusion-based Melta technology down to the size of a pistol, and although they have extremely limited ammunition, a single shot at close range can stop a Space Marine in Terminator Armour in his tracks or burn through the hull armour of a Land Raider tank. Only a few examples of these weapons may exist in each sector of Imperial space. Inferno Pistols were produced in an extremely limited quantity and only the most gifted and well-established warriors are able to obtain and use them. Inferno Pistols are available for use by the most elite members of the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus and the Sisters of Battle of the Adepta Sororitas. Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels Chapter is one Space Marine officer who uses this weapon. Amongst the Blood Angels, a variant of the weapon is in use that is called an Infernus Pistol, each of which is a prized relic of the Chapter that dates back before the founding of the Imperium of Man to the Dark Age of Technology. Inferno Pistol Patterns *'Conflagration Infernus Pistol' - These powerful weapons are the pistol-sized siblings of the Conflagration Meltagun. Like their larger siblings, these weapons trade increased power usage for higher penetration and damage yield. These weapons are a favourite of many Space Marines of the Salamanders Chapter who have been seconded to the Deathwatch. *'Mars Pattern Inferno Pistol' - The Mars Pattern Inferno Pistol is the most common type of Inferno Pistol variant that is still in existence, and was crafted millennia ago by the Tech-adepts of the Mechanicum of Mars. *'Synod Pattern Inferno Pistol' - Another common variant of the Inferno Pistol is the Synod Pattern utilised by certain officers of the Adeptus Astartes. *'Seraphim Inferno Pistol' - Seraphim Inferno Pistols are a smaller variant of the Inferno Pistol designed to work as a pair and can be used while in hand to hand combat by specially trained Seraphim of the Adepta Sororitas' Orders Militant. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 157 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 57 *''Codex: Witch Hunters'' (3rd Edition), pg. 21 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 134 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), pg. 135 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pg. 112 *''Rogue Trader: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 122 *''Specialist Games Catalogue'', pg. 107 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pg. 122 es:Pistola infierno Category:I Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Weapons